The most well-known example of a self-balancing motorized vehicle with two wheels arranged opposite from each other, wherein a person can ride the vehicle by standing on a foot support(s) between the wheels, is disclosed as the main embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,230 by Sramek et al. (That embodiment is commercially known as the “Segway”.) The vehicle of the '230 patent has a handlebar means which serves to assist the standing rider's stability, and to carry an interface for steering the vehicle. This vehicle is an effective short- or medium-distance transportation method; however, some users needs would be better met by a vehicle having similar configuration of wheels and similar fore-and-aft balance means, but without a handlebar. In particular, such a vehicle would provide greater portability and greater convenience in mounting and dismounting, as well as the opportunity to have both hands free, all of which are advantageous in many circumstances.
However, if a rider of a vehicle with this type of wheel configuration has no points of contact with any part of the vehicle other than the surface(s) which support his feet—this includes the absence of a handlebar—then he may have difficulty keeping his ankles and knees stable. Although the vehicle itself is capable of remaining balanced in the fore-and-aft plane, the riding stance may be too unsupported and “loose” for the average person to maintain comfortably, as he must regulate the positions of his feet and legs in relation to the vehicle in addition to directing the vehicle's travel. Such a vehicle thus requires new means for supporting rider stability. It also requires new means by which the rider can control the vehicle's steering. Additionally, new and better means for improving portability, stability, and/or intuitiveness of control are demands which always exist in this and related fields.